The Prince of Rain: Famous Words
by Toph the Trickster
Summary: A collection of Quotes from the story "The Prince of Rain" used in past, present, and future chapters. WARNING: 'future' quotes may contain several spoilers if you look hard enough


Disclaimer: Had I owned Naruto, we would be reading something that was…

* * *

Hey guys, here are the quotes.

Tell me what you think, kay?

The first quotes are the quotes that I _plan_ to use in future chapters; the second part is the quotes that I have already used in the story (chapters 1 - 8).

Enjoy!

Sincerely, Toph the Trickster

* * *

_It doesn't matter how powerful you are; all it takes is one act of carelessness, and you __**will**__ find yourself dead._

-The Bloody Claw

* * *

_Battle __**never**__ has to last long; it only takes an arm through the chest to end it all._

-The Prince of Rain to Haruno Sakura

* * *

_Regardless of how fast you are, if you aren't alert, this battle of ours is finished._

_And it ends in my favor._

-The Prince of Rain to Rock Lee

* * *

_A shinobi should be able to fight in __**all**__ conditions._

_Fighting in the rain is just another one of those._

-The Prince of Rain

* * *

_Hate breeds more hate, that is undeniable, and that doesn't mean that we are exempted form the emotion._

_But that also doesn't mean that we can just let it consume us._

-Uchiha Sasuke

* * *

_I've met many shinobi, and each of them has told me of where they got their power._

_Some said from hate._

_Another said from protecting one's loved ones._

_But which of these are true?_

_It doesn't really matter;_

_Power is power, where one gets it is not important._

_And it is__** that **__that will never change._

-Uchiha Sasuke

* * *

_**All**__ of you will behave yourselves;_

_I __will__ **not **tolerate insolence, not in my presence._

-Urashima Keitaro of the Hellfire to the five kages

* * *

_It doesn't matter who the __**bloody fuck**__ you are;_

_You bleed; therefore, you die._

-The Bloody Claw

* * *

_An arranged marriage isn't always loveless;_

_Both you and your partner just have to be willing enough to give each other a chance._

-Rikudo Shoujouhi

* * *

_I once said that it doesn't matter where one got power._

_I still stand true to that; it really doesn't matter._

_It's how you use what you have that counts._

-Uchiha Sasuke to Orochimaru

* * *

_Your 'Chain of destruction' is overrated, Tenten._

_Why waste so much iron when a set of well-placed explosive tags can do __**so **__**much more**__._

-Matsuri of Suna to Tenten

* * *

_I like water._

_Why?_

_Oh, that's easy:_

_I like to swim; therefore, I like water!_

-Sui Toyotomi to a random person

* * *

_You wish to know why the storm guards use smiling masks?_

_It's quite simple really:_

_It makes people more fearful when they see a smiling face end their lives._

-The Shodai Amekage to Hatake Kakashi

* * *

_I don't need any weapons to kill you, you wooden traitor._

_My knuckles will do._

-Haruno Sakura to Akasuna no Sasori

* * *

_Do __**not**__ think that, just because you are, essentially, immortal, you can play this game of ours._

_Please, understand that even, though you cannot be killed easily, you are still mortal._

_Now, answer this question:_

_What makes you think you can play the game of the gods?_

-Lord Maelstrom the Chaotic to Orochimaru

* * *

_Forgive me, it appears that my fears held true:_

_Neither I nor Minato would live to see our work complete._

_I apologize that I must leave you, my son,_

_But do not falter;_

_For in the end, this game __**will**__ see its completion._

-Lord Legion the Many, last words

* * *

_A person is only the fruit of his circumstance._

-The Prince of Rain

* * *

_It doesn't matter to me whether, or not, you enjoy taking the lives of others._

_But understand this:_

_I will tolerate killing,_

_But I will __**not**__ tolerate insolence._

_Only kill when allowed to, lest you find yourself without your appendages._

-The Prince of Rain

* * *

**SECOND PART**

* * *

_The Prince of Rain is nothing if not charming. Sunagakure, being Ame's ally, has seen a lot of negotiations with the small country, and, of course, many of those negotiations involved the fabled prince._

_I admit that, when I was first going to meet him, I had expected to meet an arrogant, weak bastard who was all bark and no bite; my opinion was rectified the moment I laid my eyes on him. He was not an arrogant bastard; no, he was probably the farthest thing from it._

_It was during those times, when the prince frequented Suna, with the purpose of smoothing things out with my brother, did I learn that, if the prince wanted, he could make the entire Suna female population fall for him; he was that capable, that skilled with the hears of women._

_-Sabaku no Temari._

_

* * *

  
_

_I have heard people praise me, call me prodigious and talented. I have also known many people who have been called such as well: Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji, Namikaze Minato, and many more._

_I know that I cannot argue with them, especially if I think about my achievements: becoming chuunin at ten, and ANBU captain at thirteen; no, I cannot argue with their declarations._

_But there are few, very few, who can say that they have seen true skill, true talent; I was one blessed enough to have been able to meet someone who possessed that __**true**__ talent._

_This talent came in the form of the man, known to the world, as the Prince of Rain._

_He was one who I could truly call great._

_Why?_

_If one was to sit in on one of his, so-called, 'training sessions,' it would be there that one would see why I praise him like I do._

_I once had the honor of seeing him training, and, quite frankly, I have seen nothing like it; training that should have taken years, decades even, took him, only, days, weeks, or months, at most._

_**That**__ is what should be called prodigious, and it was then that the Prince of Rain earned my highest respects._

-Uchiha Itachi of the Akatsuki

* * *

_I can talk down a daimyo, Anko; surely I can handle a little alcohol._

-The Prince of Rain to Mitarashi Anko

* * *

_Do you intend to intimidate me with your Kekkei Genkai, Uchiha?_

_I might as well tell you that I find such a thing nothing to be afraid of._

-The Prince of Rain

* * *

_The intricacies of war and politics are difficult thing to understand; there are simply just too many ways to get by it._

_I am speaking from experience when I tell you that the possible outcomes of any, singular, action can have consequences that branch out to all through the shinobi nations, and beyond._

_Yet, there is also the fact that each outcome may be brought about by different means, and those same means may bring about colossal effects to everything around us._

_But if you try to understand how these things happen, you will see that there may be no real way to get the exact results we wan._

_Why?_

_Well, there are so many factors that can cause a change of plans; but, I will probably have to say that people cause the biggest change as they are the most unpredictable._

_And it is in that regard that you can find the skills of the Prince of Rain and the Shodai Amekage to be at their full potential._

-Jiraiya of the Sannin

* * *

_Get a hold of yourself!_

_Don't you __**dare**__ die on me, Shika. What makes you think you can just up and leave, huh?_

_We still need to get this to Hokage-sama, and I will not have you ruin my __**perfect**__ mission record by making me arrive at Konoha alone; I refuse to have, even half, a failure. Do you here me, Nara Shikamaru?_

-Yamanaka Ino

* * *

_There is nothing beautiful in war, at least not to those who have suffered at its hands._

_All things considered, I, myself am a victim of war; a victim of death, a victim of pain._

_Yet, in all these things, I have found that, in war, the beauty is not found within it, but beyond it. War creates pain; war creates suffering, but, regardless of all these things, war creates change._

_And it is that change that will help lead the world to peace._

_-The Amekage._

_

* * *

  
_

_There is nothing wrong with mourning someone who you lost at a point in life._

_But still, why does it hurt so much?_

_Why does it hurt to mourn those that we have lost, don't we do it to find comfort despite their absence?_

_Why does it feel like it would be better to forget; to keep going on without their memories with us; to ignore the fact that they existed entirely?_

_Yet some of us continue to mourn, whether or not we visit their graves._

_Why?_

_That is because we are not ready; not ready to move on; not ready to let go; not ready to accept the fact that they are gone from us forever._

-The Prince of Rain to Haruno Sakura

* * *

_Amegakure is not above hiring shinobi from other countries for their own benefit, as the land of rain is not known for its large shinobi and kunoichi population; in fact, Amegakure holds one of the smallest military, in terms of size._

_But, by no means, should Ame-nin in any number be underestimated in the slightest._

- Mitarashi Anko of Konohagakure

_

* * *

  
_

_I have already an innumerable number of mistakes that litter my past, and the death of one of my students is another to add to this list. I can still remember when he would complain so much about my being late for everything we did, and… I feel that, maybe, my being on time now is just a way for me to honor his sacrifice, for neither I, my team, nor the village would be here if he had not made the decision to give his life for the good of all._

-Hatake Kakashi of Uzumaki Naruto

* * *

_We have both made our mistakes, Kakashi. And yet there is no real way for us to repay our debts. Even in their death, we owe them our lives. Not just Naruto, but his mother and father as well. To think that they, a lone family, could give up so much for the good of a village that does not even have the chivalry to honor the deserving. We cannot, not even in a hundred generations, repay the Namikaze for all that they have given us; I only wish that we could, at least, lay the boy to rest with his real name etched unto his marker._

-Sarutobi Hiruzen of Uzumaki Naruto

* * *

_We can't keep living in the past; else we may forget to live for the future._

_I can really say that I can relate with you, knowing what it's like to lose someone that's precious to you._

_But we can't keep ourselves drowned in the tears of our regrets, as we may end up failing those that have placed their trust in us __now__._

_That is what Jiraiya told me when he dragged me back three years ago._

-Tsunade of the Sannin

* * *

_I have had a lot of contact with the Prince of Rain, indirectly as it may be;_

_And, probably, I have observed that, among all of his advice, he constantly imposes the words: ~ 'take note to learn from each, and every, experience in your life, and you shall achieve true power, true wisdom, and, probably, a certain degree of happiness.' ~_

_The prince told me that once, during one of his talks with Kazekage-sensei, and I have never forgotten the reality in his words; the wisdom that comes from experiencing all that life could bring._

_And as I do my duty, in the absence of my sensei, I remember to learn from this experience, and, hopefully, find a way for us to save him from the fate that may await him at the hands of Akatsuki._

-Matsuri of Suna

* * *

_Your late, do you know that, walking block o' wood?_

-Hoshigaki Kisame to Akasuna no Sasori

* * *

_It appears to me that neither of you can get a grasp of __**true **__art, an irony, since both of you are artists. Don't you think?_

_Understand that in __**all**__ forms of art, be they immortal or ethereal, there is one thing that they have in common:_

_It doesn't matter how long a certain work of art lasts, what matters is the impression that it made on the people that have managed to appreciate it._

_For it is in that impression that we are able gain knew things; be they knowledge, wisdom, or simply emotional fulfillment;_

_It is, through that, do we grow._

_This aspect of art proves itself as the most important of all._

-Pein to Akasuna no Sasori and Deidara

* * *

I hope that you enjoyed reading through them!


End file.
